


Yo Ho

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, EngSpa Week 2017, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “You act like I haven’t fucking seen it, Antonio. Of course I have, my face is being displayed alongside yours. It’s quite a bounty, isn’t it, asking for our heads? Why don’t we prepare our defenses and work together, until the danger has passed enough that we can deal with it on our own? Then we can be back to being at each other's throats.”





	Yo Ho

**Author's Note:**

> "Hatred is a very underestimated emotion." - Jim Morrison

Antonio stands stiffly in the room of the other captain. It’s unusual for them to be this close without drawing their swords or guns, but in this case, he knows there’s a reason. Arthur looks up at him from his spot at the desk, map sitting in front of him, long since forgotten due to the news he’s been thinking over. “This will not be easy to agree upon, but I think, that since we’re both going to be bothered by this, we should do something.” He tells Antonio. 

Antonio sighs. “Just say what it is, Arthur. We’re going to be attacked if we don’t deal with it. We need to fight against England together now, or else we will both perish.” Antonio pulls a wanted poster out of his heavy coat. “Do you see this?” He asks, holding out a wanted sign with both of their faces being displayed. Arthur looks at it and sighs heavily. 

“You act like I haven’t fucking seen it, Antonio. Of course I have, my face is being displayed alongside yours. It’s quite a bounty, isn’t it, asking for our heads? Why don’t we prepare our defenses and work together, until the danger has passed enough that we can deal with it on our own? Then we can be back to being at each other's throats.” One of Arthur’s thin fingers gently traces Antonio’s jaw, a seductive smirk on his face as his hand grips Antonio’s throat. 

Antonio stiffens in his grasp, reaching up and grabbing Arthur’s wrist. “I would not do that, if I were you, Arthur.” He growls, pushing him back onto the bed forcefully. Arthur looks up at him in shock. “If you want me to team up with you to get them off of our track and leave us alone then you will not threaten me in such ways.” He growls, leaning over him to look down into the wide, green eyes that then close. 

Antonio finds himself being pulled into a deep kiss, and he groans softly, cupping Arthur’s cheek lightly. He pulls away and kisses his jaw, pushing Arthur’s jacket off of his shoulder. That night, two pirates leave the room, steering different ships but heading in the same direction. Antonio sits in his cabin, wondering what he feels for Arthur, while Arthur steers his ship, knowing he has Antonio on his rope. 

Arthur has taken incredible measures to get Antonio’s trust, and now he can break him and take what is his. Of course, being prepared is only half the victory.

**Author's Note:**

> "To be prepared is half the victory." - Miguel de Cervantes
> 
> This was the last day of EngSpa week! Thank you all to the people who stuck through them and I hope you enjoyed this drabble. The prompt is listed above and was Prompt number 6 on the tumblr.


End file.
